Bloodsoaked Grass
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: A random title, but it serves its purpose. Follow a Skitty named Luca and a Cyndaquil named Cyn, as they fight for peace in their village. There will be blood, lemons and war! May up the rating later if requested. DISCONTINUED due to lack of ideas.
1. Prologue FIXED typos

**A/N: Michelle does not own Pokemon, or the reborn Pokemon idea; that belongs to srgeman. I do own Luca and Cyn****.**

**

* * *

**

War has been ravaging on our peaceful little village called Pokeville. We cannot even rest without someone intruding in our village. They are a group of Pokemon called the Raiders. We do not know how many there are, or we on Earth they came from. No one has died yet, but there has been bloodshed. Several of us have gone down and cannot fight. It is up to the rest of us to fight them... but right now, we are having trouble.

I'm Luca, a Skitty. I'm not a normal Skitty though; I was once human until I died. I really don't remember how I died or why I died in the first place. I lost my memory in the process. I can only see out of one eye though; due to a Scyther cutting my face (and yes, I do have trouble seeing clearly). They thought I would die... but I didn't. I'm also missing a piece of my tail due to a Houndoom eating it... I lost a lot of blood that day. I've only been a Pokemon for about 3 years.

My partner is named Cyn, well, she's a Cyndaquil. I'm not sure whether she used to be human or not, because she acts like it sometimes. She too, has almost died. She has lost patches of fur and only has three legs. But despite that, she is able to run just as fast as me. She tends to get scared easily and back out if she thinks he's going to faint; I'm the opposite – I try to defeat the enemies and stick to them until they faint.

None of us have killed any yet, but we do plan on it if they try to kill _us_.

We are currently on a stalemate. No one has attacked us in a couple of days.

We take advantage of this...

_Oh, sweet pleasures of the night..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yes it is a prologue, sorry for its shortness (hello, PROLOGUE? haha I'm joking!) I don't know how Luca died just yet, but maybe I'll come with an idea... and psst... it's a secret for now. Yes, there will be blood, war and lemons... hopefully. ;)**

**EDIT FROM AUTHOR: I think I fixed all the typos now.**


	2. Chapter 1: VS Luxray!

**A/N: Michelle does not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2, or the other characters such as Chatot and Guildmaster. I do own Luca and Cyn.**

**Turns out my best friend, Rampardos found some typos. Originally, Cyn was going to be a he, instead of a she. So yeah, there are some typos...:$**

**Also: you will find out why this story is called Blood-Soaked Grass – please do not get offended. :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: VS Luxray and his tribe

No, stalemate today... what a drag. Sucks I know.

"SQUAWK…. POKEMON ATTACKING, SQUAWK!" That would be Chatot... oh he is so annoying when it comes to enemies coming.

"By golly, oh no!" Bidoof chirped loudly. His teeth were chattering.

"Just shut up and let us just GO!" I snarled at Bidoof. He cowered behind Chimecho. I sharped my claws the best I could on a hard stone. Little did I know what that stone was... Suddenly, I began to glow white. I changed from pink and white to purple and orange... my ears were longer, and so was my tail. My eye healed and I could see out of it again. Oh... it was a miracle...

"You evolved!" Everyone murmured.

"Yes," I grinned evilly. "Time to kick some fat Pokemon ass," I pranced off. Cyn just blinked at me; following me close behind.

"How... did you evolve?" She stuttered.

"I have no idea...," I smirked valiantly. "But it was pretty cool...," I purred happily. I thought about how we were supposed to have sex though... I was taller than her! How can I reach?! I was hoping she would evolve soon... so we could be equal enough in our own rights. She stared at my tallness... She blinked and shuddered a little.

"W-wow you-you are tall… Luca…," she ogled me.

"I know, I am, am I not?" I smirked.

"Enough bragging, Luca, let us fight!" Chatot beamed me. I growled and hissed. I was ready to fight! We all climbed up the ladder except Chatot, he just flew up. I smirked and looked around with my "new" eye – since I could never see out of it to begin with.

"This is awesome…," I gloated nearly the whole way there. Every time I gloated, everyone turned around and growled or cursed at me.

"What are you looking at, Loudred?" I roared.

"Luca – could you please stop gloating…?" Wigglytuff begged nicely.

"Fine…," I huffed. We had finally made it to Luxray and his tribe of Luxios.

"Welcome, Pokevillagers," Luxray roared. "I challenge you – Luca; and you minions – challenge the others."

He jumped off from upon his perch, and I immediately noticed that he had a cracked fang and that he was missing a part of his ear, nose, and a few toes. I roared at him; and he roared back, retracting his claws. He lunged at me and I ducked out of the way, I flipped on my back and scrapped my claws into his stomach, which caused him to shriek like there was no tomorrow. I had never heard a sound quite like that. He managed to turn around and bite me in on the thigh. I hissed loudly at him. His teeth were sinking in… farther and farther until I heard my leg snap. He let go and spat out a ton of blood. I turned around to look at my leg and saw that my leg had been torn off. I then looked at the amount of blood dripping from his stomach. The amount of blood was incredible… I had never seen some much blood in my whole life. I was even coughing up blood.

"Shit… fuck you Luxray…," I panted. "You shall die…"

"No… Luca – you shall die," he began to charge up electricity. My eyes widened… he was going to use Discharge on me. I could not let him do that – I just couldn't! If he used that on me while my blood was still dripping, it could shock and kill me. Blood is no different than water on conducting electricity. Every time a Pokemon shocks another Pokemon, it briefly causes convulsions, blood vessels to spasm and sometimes, if it's excessive, it can cause the blood vessels to explode or pop. I only had one choice: use Giga Impact. My body started to glow purple and orangey-yellow as I ran as fast as possible to him. I tackled him to the ground and used Zen Headbutt at the same time. He nearly fainted, so did I do to the lack of blood. Would I be able to make out of this alive? He roared at me and used Discharge but I was somehow able to use Dig, despite only having three legs and bleeding to death. He couldn't tell where I was going to pop out of the ground. I just happened to have popped out from the ground just directly below his bloody belly – I grabbed his belly with my claws and teeth…

….

….

He fell over – dead – dead as a doornail…

I panted and looked around. None of the Guild had been killed yet. I looked behind me to see a Luxio running at me. I jumped into the air and bit its neck. It shrieked just how Luxray did. It twitched and died, too.

"No… am I… a monster…?" I felt blood drip from my fangs. "Why are we fighting… why are we killing each other…" I felt something wet fall down my face – they were tears… something I hadn't done since I was a human. I looked around at all the dead Pokemon (but none from the Guild, for some odd reason). Everyone looked at me and stopped fighting. "I don't get it… why are we fighting…"

A rogue Luxio ran up to me with blood on its teeth. The fur on my back stood up and I roared. It roared back and me; I swung my body at it and tackled it to the ground. "How dare you defy me," I growled while putting my paw onto it. It caterwauled at me; I could see fear in its eyes. I did my best to run up to the highest knoll in the area; blood was still dripping from my stumpy leg.

"I may not be a leader… but why are we still fighting? I don't get it…," I looked at all the dead Pokemon again (there must have been at least six). "…All I have seen in the past five years or so, is hate… blood… fighting… war… death… why – I don't know why… will this ever stop? Can we please stop maybe? I do know there are _some_ rogues out there – but do we have to kill them?" I licked the blood off my lips. "Blood isn't fun to see… or taste for that matter."

"We surrender," said several of the Luxios.

"Good," I grinned. "Shall we go now…?"

"W-well done…," Luxray said weakly before dying. We all looked at him and blinked.

Somehow I knew this would get better…

_**TBC… **_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, hope you liked it so far.**


End file.
